


A Night We’ll Never Forget

by RiverMeTimbers



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Cheryl helps Toni “relax”, Cunnilingus, F/F, Girls Kissing, Inspired by Deleted Scene, Lesbian Sex, Nipple Play, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, The Dressing Room gets Steamy, These Ladies Moan at Everything, Toni is a Top but she Bottoms in this one, carrie the musical, choni, fluff if you squint, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverMeTimbers/pseuds/RiverMeTimbers
Summary: Based on a deleted scene from Season 2. Toni is getting ready for opening night of Carrie the Musical, and is surprised by Cheryl in the dressing room. Cheryl decides that Toni needs to “relax” before the show. You’ll find out the rest... ;)This is my first ever fic so please be nice :) I hope you enjoy!!





	A Night We’ll Never Forget

After all of the countless hours of demanding rehearsals, the time had finally come. This evening marked the opening night of Riverdale High's production of Carrie: the Musical.

Energy and excitement lingered in the air, as the teens were backstage in the dressing rooms, getting into costume and putting the finishing touches on their hair and makeup. 

Once all of the girls were stage ready, they left to go start warming up with the male cast members, leaving the girls dressing room almost completely abandoned, except for one person. 

Toni Topaz had stayed behind, because even though she was only a member of the ensemble, the adrenaline running through her veins, and the butterflies that seemed to fill her stomach were almost unbearable. She hated to admit it, but Toni had a serious case of stage fright. 

Being a member of the Serpents, Toni felt pressured to maintain her calm and collected demeanor, and getting the pre-show jitters in front of all her cast mates was absolutely not going to help her reputation. 

So, she remained sat in a chair, gazing at herself in the mirror, attempting to calm herself down by adjusting her  baseball cap, so that it laid correctly over her pink highlighted hair, which she plaited into a loose braid for the show, and meticulously smoothed creases out of her rainbow graphic tee shirt. Despite her efforts, she couldn't seem to shake her persistent nerves.

Toni had just started to do some simple vocal warmups, when she was interrupted by a sweetly familiar voice coming from the doorway.

"I thought I heard an angel singing," remarked Cheryl.

Any of Toni's remaining anxiety was swept away at the sight of her gorgeous red haired girlfriend, and she couldn't help but grin. Whenever she was with Cheryl, time seemed to stop, and nothing else in the universe felt like it mattered.

"I come bringing grand bisou," Cheryl continued as she walked across the room, doing that strut that Toni couldn't help but notice was so sexy. "both literal, and figurative," she said as she handed Toni a single red rose, and pressed her crimson painted lips to her girlfriend's cheek in a gentle kiss. Cheryl had been, and continued to be, quite the romantic.

"So," said Toni, returning to reality, "how did it go with your Mom?"

"Raves across the board for my performance," Cheryl replied, in that humble-brag that only she could seem to pull off.

"Also," Cheryl continued, as she took a seat in a chair next to Toni's, "she and Uncle Claudius will be decamping from Thistle House, to live... with the ghost of my dead father." Cheryl couldn't help but say with a playful smirk. She was obviously proud of herself.

Toni was proud of her too. She couldn't believe how far Cheryl had come within such a short period of time. And honestly, witnessing her love demonstrate her newfound strength turned Toni on.

"You," Toni turned in her chair and leaned in towards her girlfriend, "are so hot right now."

"Tell me something I don't know." Cheryl quipped back playfully.

"Well, all the other girls are warming up down the hall," Toni pointed out, "which means that we'll be the only ones in the dressing room for a while."

Cheryl leaned in to whisper in Toni's ear, "Whatever shall we do, all alone in here?"

With that, Toni cupped Cheryl's face, and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She felt Cheryl's tongue swipe quickly against her bottom lip, asking for entry. She parted her lips, allowing for their tongues to massage together tenderly.

Toni only broke their heated kiss so that she could turn around to carefully set the rose aside, before shoving everything off of the counter. Makeup, brushes, a mostly empty can of hairspray, an array of cheap stage makeup, and a countless assortment of bobby pins clattered to the ground. Betty would have her head for making a mess of the dressing room, but Toni didn't care. There were much more important things right now.

She began to make out with Cheryl once again, this time gently guiding her towards the now clear counter.

"Wait," Cheryl murmured against Toni's mouth, "hold on a second."

"Is everything okay?" Toni asked tentatively, as she pulled away to look Cheryl in her deep brown eyes. "Did I do something wrong?" 

"No, babe." Cheryl said quickly, making sure not to hurt her feelings. " Trust me you're unbelievably sexy, and you never fail to make me feel amazing, so no need to worry. I was just thinking tonight we could switch things up a little bit..." Cheryl softly caressed Toni's upper arm to her chest, causing the shorter girl to bite her lip. "Tonight is your night to shine, TT, but there is no way I can let you go out on stage all frazzled like this." She tucked a lock of Toni's pastel hair out of the way so she could lean in and nibble on her ear, "You need to relax."

Cheryl lightly kissed Toni's neck before hungrily sucking at her pulse point, while slowly massaging her sensitive breasts over her clothes, causing her to bite back a moan.

"Mmm, Cheryl..." Toni whimpered, raking her fingers through her lover's fiery hair. She was more accustomed to being dominant, but had no complaints. Her extremely attractive partner definitely knew what she was doing.

With surprising strength, Cheryl lifted Toni up onto the very edge of the counter. 

"Baby, I know you just got changed into this cute little outfit but I'm gonna need it to come off, okay?" 

Toni was obedient, and pulled off both her tee shirt and her red undershirt to reveal a lacy black bra, which matched the ink of the Serpent tattoo on the side of he rib cage, and contrasted nicely against her soft mocha skin.

"Pretty sexy for just going on stage..." Cheryl giggled against her neck. 

"I was hoping to catch you after the show..." Toni admitted sheepishly. 

"God, how can you be both adorable and so fucking hot at the same time?" Cheryl asked. But before Toni could answer, Cheryl swiftly unclasped the lacy undergarment to reveal her breasts.

"You're so beautiful, babe," Cheryl cooed. She could hear Toni's breath hitch as she lowered her head to her lover's chest, giving attention to her rock hard nipples.

"Mmmph- baby, hey, just because you get to top doesn't mean you get to keep your clothes."

Cheryl raised her arms to allow Toni to pull off her tight black top, and of course, she was wearing a red designer bra underneath.

"Stylish, but it has to go," Toni teased as she unclasped it. Immediately, Toni began gently biting at Cheryl's rosebud nipples, making her weak in the knees.

"No no, TT. Tonight is about you, remember?" She said as she leaned forward, reclining Toni back, so that she was propped up against the large mirror. But, Toni had other plans. Her hand was already under Cheryl's skirt, rubbing softly right over where she needs her most. At the rate this was going, Cheryl's panties would be completely soaked before she even got to touch Toni.

"Naughty, baby. What did I just say?" Cheryl scolded playfully.

"Sorry, force of habit..."

Before Toni could try anything else, Cheryl's knee was between her legs, creating friction against her core.

"Fuck babe, I want you so bad right now," Toni whined as she unzipped her own jeans. Cheryl pulled them off immediately, and continued grinding. After a few moments, Toni's juices began to leak out onto her slender thigh.

Just as Toni thought things couldn't get any better, Cheryl started kissing her again, starting at her swollen lips, then moved to her now slightly bruised neck, and onto her collarbone. She then started giving her chest attention again, taking time to swirl her tongue around each dark nipple. Cheryl ran her fingertips down Toni's toned stomach. As she sank to her knees, she could sense Toni's anticipation growing, and made sure to take her time, placing a hickey on her infatuate's hip bone. 

Cheryl decided to prolong the wait as long as possible, planting gentle kisses just below Toni's navel, being certain to neglect where she needed the most attention.

"I can't handle anymore teasing baby, I need you now," Toni pleaded. 

Toni bucked her hips up in hopes of receiving some relief, but Cheryl firmly pinned her thighs to the counter.

“Places, ladies!” Kevin’s familiar tenor voice called out. His footsteps could be heard just beyond the door, sauntering down the hall.

“Shit! Can’t they wait just a few minutes?” Toni gasped. No way was Kevin Keller going to be the one to blue ball her.

"Show business waits for no one, mon coeur. Besides, good things come to those who wait," Cheryl purred, pressing a sickly sweet kiss to the inside of Toni’s thigh.

“I’ll see you after the show, babe?” Toni inquired hopefully.

“Ship’s fever couldn’t keep me away.”


End file.
